


4EvA iS oVa

by embertomyflame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1 nyt standz, bored, f u managment, i ship dis, lil 3 part series, loueh isn't ma creation, read dis, zayns tweet the other day was hysterical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embertomyflame/pseuds/embertomyflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has issue's with platonic friendships with a certain curly haired band member</p><p>all Harry does is wear his heart on his sleeve and try not to let feelings catch up with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	4EvA iS oVa

if Louis was being honest,he was completely sick to death of touring then recording then touring then recording,non stop.He loved the fans, he loved what he did and _fuck_ he knew how lucky he was when he spoke to Stan or another old friend who were struggling to pay their rent etc but being a world famous popstar did have certain drawbacks and time off was definitely one of them.

 

He loved days off,curled up on the couch with haz watching stupid tv all day with cups of tea making each other laugh but usually so tired they couldn't even work themselves up to do anything like see their families,again, _drawbacks_. So when management said they had two weeks off,in the middle of summer after a four month tour he was beside himself.Harry,apparently was also excited, but for other reasons, reasons that made Louis's stomach twist and made him wonder why he bothered.

 

"Hi Nick,its Haz.i know you're on the radio now mate and all famous but can't you answer your phone,you'll be made up to know your bestest friend is on his way overrrrrrrrrr"

Harry hung up,looked at Louis who was lying on the couch half comatose and grinned at him.

"loooooooooouehhhh i'm going out i'll be back later bye love you" he sung as he flung himself over Lou.

Louis just glared at him and said "i can't believe you are _abandoning_ when i've got season 5 of friends"

Harry just grinned,stupid charming bastard he was and slipped out of the door.

Louis stayed in the same place all day waiting for Harry to come home and he didn't. He knew he was fucked.

 

Two days later,and Louis was still on the couch in the same clothes with a cup of tea,musing over watching Jeremy Kyle or Friends and trying not to think of his platonic friendship with his best friend. Who,speaking of, had not come home yet nor had he spoken to Louis.

And Louis got it,he did, he knew how Harry got, when they were on tour and he missed all of his friends. And he knew, Harry often stayed at various friends houses for two or three weeks at a time, he'd done it before but Lou had El then and hadn't noticed how much he missed him.Sighing, he text Liam knowing Li would come over whether he was busy or not because that was what he did, it was his thing and he loved him so much more for it.What he did not expect was a text back saying "sozzzzzz lou at homeeee c u soon!!!"

 

Well then.

 

Maybe he should go home, he could, his mum would love it and so would the girls but he'd seen them not even a week ago and he was trying to be grown up and not rely on his mum at 21 years of age. shit he was old. old and smelly and lazy. Sighing even more, he dragged himself into the shower, dragged himself into some clothes and dragged himself to El's because she was Eleanor and understood him even though their experiemental relationship hadn't worked out.He took a bottle of vodka,and his dignity and hoped for the best

A day later, waking up in a strangers bed, Louis realised that after the 6th sambuca shot he should've said no and gone home.He was fucked, literally and not so literally. trying to sneak out of someone's house was something he hadn't done for years.He reached for his phone,to see what time it was and saw a text off Haz "lou were r u.xx"

and sixteen missed calls off sid the publicist,oh.shit.


End file.
